The Hogwarts Motto
by Suezanne
Summary: Ever wonder how hogwarts got it's motto click here to find out one shot complete this is not my plot it's just my version amalin gave me permission for plot borrowing


Disclaimer: I own nothing this isn't even my plot I got the idea from amalin06 and she gave me permission to use it but I hope you like it

**

* * *

**

**The Hogwarts Motto**

Godric was bored, a dangerous thing, because he and his three closest friends had just finished building a new school the decided to call Hogwarts and he had to wait for the others to finish their sections before they could do the wards together. He had set up the great hall and set up the classrooms to withstand accidents, Helga was setting up the hospital wing, Salazar was making potions for the hospital wing for the basics like colds, and Rowena was setting up spells in the library to help the students find books. He was a little sad he'd finished first. He was about to get up and pace to try to come up with something to do when Salazar walked up and said,

"What's wrong Ric?"

"Oh Zar I'm just bored."

"Well I've already finished most of the potions Helga needed and the rest need to sit for a couple days before the next ingredient can be added. Why don't we go out for a while? If Helga or Rowena ask we can just say we were checking for dangerous creatures in the area. I heard rumors of a dragon nest nearby."

Godric stood up smiling and said "Let's go."

Salazar sighed at how reckless he knew his friend was nevertheless their personalities matched well. He hissed at his latest snake to stay around his neck. It was a small black snake but it had very potent venom and it had green eyes just like his as Rowena pointed out so he purchased it. He flew with Godric far past school grounds to the mountains Godric wanted to check out. They flew up the side and Salazar was about to suggest they look elsewhere when they came upon a large cave. Godric boldly walked in and Salazar trailed behind him with much more caution. Then Godric and Salazar froze for curled up in front of them was a dragon. It was clearly not fully grown but still quite large.

"Ric I think we should leave while it's still sleeping."

"Come on Zar, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's probably in the same place as your sense of self preservation."

"It's young."

"It's still big."

"It's asleep."

"It could wake up." Godric ignored Salazar and got closer while Salazar chose to stay near the exit.

"Ric if you get yourself killed I'll tell Rowena and Helga you were being an idiot." Godric shrugged and said,

"So, you tell them that all the time."

Godric reached up and ran his fingers down the dragon's scales. He jolted when the dragon gave a snorting laugh. Then it snorted a small fire onto Godric's cloak. His shout woke the dragon while Salazar put out his cloak. When it growled Godric and Salazar ran out of the cave and aparated strait back to Hogwarts and into the entrance hall. They had just sat down when Helga came up and said,

"Ric why does your new cloak have scorch marks on it?" Godric smiled and said,

"oh my cloak caught fire but it's not a problem." Helga looked skeptical but let it go.

"In any case Rowena and I have finished our jobs. Are you two ready to start on the wards?"

Godric and Salazar both nodded and rose to follow Helga. For the next few the four poured their energy into layers and layers of every ward they could think of to protect their new school. Then they grounded the wards on the gates, in the school and on the grounds. They were now almost ready for September first which was when they were planning on opening the school. They had already decorated the school with portraits and tapestries and they came up with a crest to hang behind the staff table in the great hall the Godric said,

"Now all we need is a motto to put in the ribbon in front of our crest."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"It'll set us apart from the other schools." Godric

"Well what do you want it to be?" Rowena

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Godric

"What, why that?" Helga

"It's good," Godric.

"We should have it in Latin at least for a bit of tradition." Salazar.

"O.k.," Godric. Soon after hanging in the great hall for all to see right under the Hogwarts crest were the words

**_"DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS"_**

_finite_


End file.
